


Raven Van Cleef

by The_Gamer



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: No one had seen Harry Potter since he was five years old. The Dursleys don't know where the boy went. They'd put him out in the front yard to play while Petunia watered the garden. When she'd turned around the boy was gone and they hadn't seen him since. Not that they had looked.Van Cleef had gotten his hands on the child and was raising him as his own.How will the world survive a Harry Potter raised by Van Cleef?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

He sat in the very big car across from a man. He blinked his big green eyes at the man. He'd been taken from his yard by a different man. He blinked again there was other men in the car but the one he was staring at felt the scariest. For a lack of anything better to do, he held up the book he was holding. 

Van Cleef stared at the small child for a moment then took the book. He looked back at the boy. 

"This book is poorly taken care of." He told the boy who nodded. "Is it yours?" The boy shook his head. "Did you steal it?" The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Did you take it without asking?" The boy nodded. "Can you read?" 

He shook his head. No, he couldn't read he wasn't allowed to go to school like Duddy but he would next year. He wondered when they were going to take him home. Not that he wanted to go back to that place but at least there he knew the rules. 

"Hmm..." Van Cleef said, running a critical eye over the boy's tattered clothes. "It is clear that they don't take care of you." He made it a statement but almost smirked when the boy nodded. "From now on I am your father." 

The other men in the car were clearly shocked. 

He tilted his head to the side again. This man was going to be his daddy? Was he really his father though? Hadn't Auntie said that his parents had died in a car crash? Who was this man? 

"From this day forth your name is Raven." Van Cleef stated. "Raven Van Cleef." He was a little annoyed when the boy just blinked those beautiful green eyes at him. "Do you understand?" The boy didn't respond. "Can you talk? Do you understand?" 

"I can talk." He said slowly. "I don't understand. My name is Harry." 

"You are my son now so your name is Raven." Van Cleef stated.

"I'm Raven?" Harry asked. He watched the man nod. "What do I call you then?" 

"You call me _Vader_." Van Cleef informed. "It is Dutch for Father." 

"Vader." Harry tried. 

"No, no listen to how I say it and repeat." 

Van Cleef didn't get the least bit annoyed when it took the boy four times before he could say it properly he knew that he was shocking Solo and Darwin two of his best. He knew that this child was special. 

"Good now tell me why you don't look like your parents?" 

"Huh?" Harry asked. 

"The people I took you from." Solo explained. 

"Not my parents," Harry said shaking his head. "Auntie, Uncle, and cousin. My parents are gone. Auntie said that they died but I don't really understand what that means cause I'm just a kid." 

"Do you know your full name?" Van Cleef asked. 

"Auntie says not to tell strangers my full name they might take me away." 

"We've already done that." Solo pointed out. "and Boss is your Vader now so it's okay to tell him."

Harry tapped his lip cutely in thought but then nodded. 

"I'm Harry James Potter and I'm five years old. I was born on July 31st, 1980." 

"You are Raven Van Cleef. You are five years old and was born on July 31st, 1980." Van Cleef told him. 

Harry repeated this over and over to himself trying to memorize it. Van Cleef approved of the boy's actions. 

"Solo, you shall be rewarded handsomely for this." Van Cleef said when his little Raven dozed off. 

Solo started and so did Darwin both were shocked. 

"You have brought me a real gem here. You have no idea how much I wanted to meet this child. How important he is. You just brought me a child who looked abused so that I could mold him didn't you?" 

"Yes, Boss." Solo admitted. 

"Still, you will be rewarded. You brought me an amazing gift."

* * *

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. He blinked he was in a hotel room he was sure of it. He looked at his skin and was amazed that he was clean. His skin was a little in a good way from being washed. What he didn't understand was what he was wearing. He was thankful for undergarments that fit. He went over to the mirror and frowned he did not approve of his clothes. He was wearing short white shorts. A matching white shirt that fell to his knees and a red cloth tie. Why was he dressed like a girl? He walked out of the room he was in and into a common area where his new Vaden was with his men. 

" _Vader_?"

"Yes, Raven?" Van Cleef asked not looking up from the file in his hands as the small child climbed up beside him on the loveseat. "Is something wrong?" 

"Why am I dressed like a girl?" Harry asked. "I'm a boy, right?" for confirmation he looked inside his undergarments. "Yeah, I'm a boy."

Solo and Darwin had to force themselves not to laugh.

"I thought you would look cute." Van Cleef answered. "If you do not like it then say so and we will pick you up more appropriate clothes when we go shopping today." 

"Shopping?" Harry asked, blinking up at them. "Can I get glasses?" 

Van Cleef finally looked at him. 

"Do you need glasses?" 

"I heard that people that don't see well wear glasses and I can't see well at all. You're all blurry." 

Van Cleef hummed. He absently patted the little boy's head. 

"Do you not like the clothes, Raven?" he asked after a bit. He'd gone back to reading the file. 

"I don't know." Harry said, tilting his head to the side. "I suppose I do look nice, _Vader_." 

Harry shrugged and after a moment he moved as close as he could get to his Vader without sitting on his lap. He was thrilled when he wasn't punished or yelled at. In fact, his Vader patted him again. He liked that. His Vader might not be the affectionate type but Harry could tell that he was trying His Vader was better than the Dursleys already.

* * *

Van Cleef held the boy's hand as they entered the magical bank. He kept all of his money here so that the normal humans couldn't get to it. He hadn't wanted to bring his boy here but he wanted to make sure all the boy's money and everything was in his control and in the boy's new name. He also wanted to legally change the boy's name. They were soon in with a Goblin. He could tell there were problems almost instantly and demanded the King come talk to him. 

When Van Cleef left the bank the Potter fortune and Harry Potter had vanished and Raven Sven Van Cleef was an extremely rich little boy. In fact, Raven was almost as rich as he was. He would teach the boy to manage finances so that the boy would be able to add to the fortune when it was time. He started making all sorts of plans for his son. He needed proper schooling he was thinking about a private school. Perhaps Military. 

He refused to get the child glasses no, he paid for the boy's eyes to be fixed with a potion. The boy was soon in awe of everything he was seeing around them. 

" _Vader_ , do you live here? You have a funny-sounding voice." 

"I live in the U.S.A. but I was born in the Netherlands." Van Cleef informed the child. "We will be taking a jet to one of my many homes. We will live in this home until you graduate from school." 

"I get to go to school, _Vader_? I really want to go to school!" Harry said excitedly. "My Cousin...." 

"You have no cousins or aunts or uncles, Raven. I have no family except for you." 

"Yes, _Vader_." Harry said diligently. "That fat tub of lard told his mama that they were learning to read! I wanna learn to read too! Oh, and can I plant a tree?! The fatty's class got to plant a tree in the park! I wanna plant a tree! I'll take care of it promise!" 

Van Cleef let the child rattle on and on about what 'Fatty' had been learning in school. He was not pleased but he indulged the boy while he made plans in his head. He would get the boy a tutor, put him in martial arts, and maybe some dance classes to get him some grace and balance. Gymnastics was always good in his line of work had to be flexible. One day when he himself died his little Raven would take up his empire. He would train the boy to be perfect. He knew that people with magic blood like Harry's could live for hundreds of years. He himself had very weak magical blood. He couldn't use magic but it allowed him certain abilities or he had trained it so that he could use these abilities. 

He looked down when he realized that the boy had fallen silent. Raven was staring around him. 

"What is wrong, Raven?" 

"Feels bad." Harry told him.

"What feels bad?" Van Cleef demanded his eyes sweeping the area. No one was standing out he stretched his senses and cursed as he found the threat. Albus Dumbledore was coming their way. That man was bad news. He glanced to see that Harry's scar was covered, good that would make sure the man didn't recognize the boy. They needed to get out of here though. They had clearly stayed too long. "Ah, I see. Yes, Raven, that is bad. Very good." 

Van Cleef watched the boy grin at him he supposed a normal parent would smile back but he was not a normal parent.

* * *

Harry was soon sitting on a couch on his Vader's private jet. He was looking around in awe. He'd never been on a plane before. He was sure that that was obvious to his Vader and his workers. They had just gotten into the air. 

"Master Raven, your lunch is ready." A woman said with a smile. Harry blinked up at her. "Come, Master Raven to the table and I will serve you your lunch." 

Harry quickly joined his Vader at one of the tables. He climbed into a chair across from where his Vader was once again reading a file. The woman did indeed put food in front of him. She explained what kind of food it was. She told him that it was very healthy. 

Harry didn't care if it was healthy it was food and he was starving. He flinched when his Vader frowned hard at him and corrected his table manners. 

**Table Manners-1**

Harry had been able to see this blue screen in front of him ever since he could remember. It often told him things like this. He tried to use the manners that his Vader was being nice enough to teach him. His other family hadn't ever used manners. He didn't know if they knew about them or not. 

All and all Harry was actually very pleased that he had been kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven blinked up at the man standing in front of him. Then over to his _Vader_. 

" _Vader_ , I don't understand." He said, trying not to sound weak. 

"This man is your bodyguard, your doctor, your therapist, your best friend, everything you need." Van Cleef told the boy. "Do you not understand Therapist?" Raven; nodded. "It means you talk to him about everything and he listens and helps you."

"Oh." Raven nodded and snuggled into Van Cleef's side. He pulled on his _Vader_ 's arm. Van Cleef glanced down at the small boy curious to see what he wanted. Raven gave him curious and pleading eyes. Van Cleef still didn't understand. Raven put his _Vader_ 's hand on his head. Van Cleef understood then. The boy was seeking comfort because he was scared and still didn't understand. He rubbed his hand into the boy's head and got a smile. Raven always smiled when he did small things like this. "Okay, _Vader_." 

"Do you have anything to talk to me about?" The new man asked. "You can talk to me about anything, Master Raven. My name is Dr. Bone. You can just start talking you don't have to say anything important." 

Raven shook his head. 

"My name is Raven." Raven said, leaning into his _Vader_ " I like my name because I think ravens are cool birds. I heard fatty's mama tell him that ravens were very important birds in Britian. Fatty's mama said that if the ravens ever flew away from The Tower that the Queen will die."

"Well, that's not exactly true." Bone said, "If the ravens fly away the Monarchy will fall. That means we will no longer have a Royal Family." 

"The Queen will die." Raven said simply. 

Bones sweatdropped. The child was too young to understand he was sure. 

"Very good, go on." 

Van Cleef was pleased that Raven liked his new name and had no idea where this emotion was coming from. 

Raven frowned in thought. He was trying to think of what to say. 

"Fatty is learning to read in school. I never got to go to school. _Vader_ says that I'm gonna get to learn to read soon. I can't wait! I really wanna learn to read! Then I can go on all sorts of 'ventures! The girl next door told me so!"

Bone nodded and made notes in his red book that he would keep on Raven so that he could see if there was anything wrong with him mentally. It was good that the boy was interested in reading. 

"Where did you live with before coming here?" 

"I live with my _Vader_ and my _Vader_ takes cares care of me." Raven stated. 

Ven Cleef hid his smirk. He hadn't taught Raven that but he was glad that the boy was easily falling into the mindset he wanted him to fall into. It would make things so much easier.

"Yes, that is by far true." Bones agreed. "But tell me, Master Raven, where did you live before?" 

"I live with my _Vader_ and my _Vader_ takes cares care of me." Raven repeated. 

"Very good, Raven." Van Cleef praised. 

Raven nodded up at his _Vader_ and smiled brightly. 

Van Cleef ran his fingers absently through Raven's hair as he himself went back to reading the document in his hand. He did have work to do after all. 

"I see we'll come back to that later then. You are British raised are you? You have accent." Bones asked. 

"Yep." Raven nodded. "All five of my years." 

Bone wanted to laugh but he held it in. It wouldn't do for the child to stop talking to him because he felt like he was making fun of him. He was still curious as to why he'd gotten this posting. He smiled encouragingly at the child. 

Raven talked a little more then decided that he was done and fell asleep clinging to his _Vader_. 

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't understand why I've been assigned this job." Bone said. "He's just a child..." 

"You are doing this because you work for me and I have told you to do anything and everything for my son." Van Cleef informed as he made a few notes in the file he'd been reading. "The child is very special and I want him to be have a perfect childhood as well as perfect training. He will be my greatest success. You will tell me if he is unhappy or needs or wants anything and is not telling me." 

Bone was beyond shocked but of course agreed. He knew if he refused he wouldn't just lose his job but his life as well.

* * *

Raven woke up laying on his back on the couch in his _Vader_ 's office where he'd fallen asleep. His _Vader_ was at his desk working. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He went to his _Vader_ 's side and hugged his leg and pulled on his arm. He was very pleased when he got a pat on the head. 

"Your tutor will be here soon." Van Cleef told the child but did not look up from his work. "She will get you caught up so that you will be able to go to school next year." 

"I can't go this year?" Raven asked. "And then have the tutor help me catch up, _Vader_?" 

Van Cleef looked down at the boy.

"Do you really wish to go to school that badly, Raven?" 

"Uh-huh." Raven nodded. "I want to learn everything and maybe make a friend. I've never had any friends before, _Vader_ fatty wouldn't let me."

"Bone is your friend." Van Cleef said turning back to his work. 

Raven wilted and laid his head against his _Vader_ but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to make his _Vader_ upset with him or worse mad him. He nodded into the man's arm. 

"Good boy." Van Cleef said as a woman came into the room looking scared to death. "Raven, go sit at the table over there and you will begin your lessons." 

"In here, _Vader_?" Raven asked. "Wont we bother your work?" 

Van Cleef thought about that and rubbed his hand into Raven's head.

* * *

Raven frowned as he worked hard on his schoolwork the teacher was very strict and thought he was stupid because he'd never been to school before. 

By the time class was over Raven hated his teacher and felt worthless. He went to his room and not to his _Vader_ he laid on his bed and cried. He didn't want to be stupid if he was his _Vader_ wouldn't want him anymore. He cried silently like he was supposed to. He knew not to cry loudly. That would get him hurt.

* * *

Van Cleef was fuming as he burst into the boy's room. He froze when he saw the boy crying on his bed. What had happened? He sent for Bone. Why wasn't that man with Raven? That was his job! He went to the boy's bed and touched his head. He was shocked when Raven threw himself on him and clung. 

"What is wrong, Raven?" Raven shook his head. "I cannot help you if you don't tell me. Van Cleef was furious when he saw the bruise on Raven's cheek. "Did Bone hit you?" He'd kill the man! Raven shook his head. "Your Tutor? Why did she hit you?" 

"I told her over and over that I'd never been to school before, _Vader_ that I couldn't read what she wanted me to. I told her I don't know my letters and can't count to 100. She hit me and said that she couldn't understand why someone as great as you would take in such a stupid child that would only bring him shame. she said I would tear apart your reputation. She said I was lucky that you were only being nice to me because you felt pity for me. She said......." 

Van Cleef listened to all of it in shock. He'd known this woman for years she'd never acted like this. 

"She was right you don't believe me." Raven sighed when he finally looked up at him. He looked miserable but he wasn't crying anymore. "It's okay, never mind. Forget I said anything... I shouldn't...Nothing happened, I'm sorry....." Van Cleef was shocked when he saw the boy go empty. "I was lying..." The boy's voice went hollow. "I....hurt myself...I was just trying to get your attention..."

Van Cleef frowned hard those words sounded scripted like he'd said them a million times before. He knew that the boy didn't believe the words he was saying. Bone came into the room and stopped dead at what he saw. Van Cleef took great pleasure in watching Bone drain of color. The man knew that he was going to get punished for failing him and letting Raven get hurt. 

"Come, child." Van Cleef said standing and lifted Raven into his arms. "It's time for your Karate Lessons. It will teach you how to deal with people who hurt you."

Raven nodded in to his _Vader_ 's shoulder and clung to him. He would do whatever it took to please his _Vader_.

* * *

Van Cleef frowned at Bone and the Tutor as he literally kicked them into the dungeon. 

"Now, it's time for you to receive punishment for failing in your assignments." Van Cleef grabbed a meat pounder of the rack. "I gave you both very simple tasks. I do not tolerate failure especially not when it comes to the people that I hire to take care of my child. It's time for your punishment."


End file.
